Fun In The Park
by XbubblyXsceneXsitaX
Summary: A story about how a boy and a girl get a little frisky in the park.. then move it to their home.. im sorry if its a little hard to read and its in the males version..


It's a perfectly sunny day with a cool breeze and clouds dancing their shadows over the park as the cute couple walk arm in arm, he leans over and kisses her softly as they find the perfect picnic spot and lay the blanket down. They sit down and have a refreshing glass of juice as they lie back to watch the clouds and listen to the wind in their ears. They hold hands as he turns to his side and wait for her to roll on her side so that he can hold her close.

"mm, nice day isn't it?" he said softly as he kissed her neck.

He eases her shirt off her shoulder little by little, and give little pecks on her right shoulder as he runs his hand along her side and tummy; his fingertips tingling just above her pant line teasing her as she puts her hands on his. she tilts her head to the side giving him access to more of her neck as he kisses down her shoulders feeling the sweet supple skin against his lips with every kiss as he eases his hand up shirt in front of everyone in the park. He then starts to ease his fingers higher under her shirt till he feels her bra and places his fingertips right over her nipples. He rubs them in soft circles pressing them down to make sure she feels it through her bra. Feeling her nipples stiffen he drags his fingers down her chest through her cleavage, all the way across her body giving her shivers as he put his fingers back over her nipples teasing her still as her hands stay on his hand thats on her pant line. He stays out of her reach as she feels him exploring only her upper body as he continues to kiss her lovely shoulders. she starts to get wet and try to push his hands deeper but he doesnt let her, as she whimper a little and he just smiles as she keeps his fingers teasing her nipples and her pant line. He moves back a little and slides his hands onto her back where he rubs them all over tingling down the small of her back then up her spine, he undoes her bra and watches her slip it out of her sleeve in a way that starts to get him hard, he then grinds his cock into her through their pants. He places his fingers on her bare nipples and she shivers while she slighly moans as he gives them a little tug and each of her full tits one hard squeese. He teases his fingers by her pant line, just sliding under her pants but missing right over her clit as she whimpers and gets wetter and wetter. she then suddenly shivers as he messages her tits, snagging the blanket in the process sending the juice all over the place. He grabs her hands and teasingly licks off all the juice, he then goes down to her tummy and licks the droplets of juice off till he gets to her pant line, he then slides her tongue right inside just passing her clit within a centimeter. He then goes up and kisses her on the lips, letting her taste the juice on his tongue and feel the warmth of his tongue sliding over hers as he kisses her deeply. Suddenly he presses his palm right on her pussy from the outside on her pants, causing her to loose her breath.

"I think we'll have to go get cleaned up before we ever continue," he whispers as he kisses her deeply one last time.

He drags his fingers across your chest as he sits up and wraps the picnic stuff up, and she walks infront of him in her arms as he keeps his fingers at her pant line, still teasing her.

"Don't worry, i'll stop teasing you soon enough my love," he whispered softly into her ear as they walked back to the house.

As they arive at the house they toss the picnic supplies as he starts to kiss her deeply, sliding her top up off above her head as he kisses her chest by her shoulder while her hands are raised. He then starts to slide his hands down her chest as she shivers and closes her eyes as she feels his hands slide and tingle lower, and lower... to her belly button, then lower still feeling his fingers tingle past her panty lineand under her pants just above her clit when he just stops. He then starts to unbutton her pants and slides them down her legs painfully slow, then tosses them aside along with her panties. He looks at her sweet little pussy and lays her on the bed, where he kisses up from her feet to her thighs; where he just gives soft little pecks along the inside of her thighs not touching her pussy, still teasing her with his tongue, lips, and fingers as he comes within a milimeter of her pussy and just stops just to tingle and tease her. As he feels the warmth flooding from her pussy, he starts to love the idea of teasing her more as she moans and whimpers seeing his fingers tingle and his tongue run right around her pussy, just teasing her and building her slowly up as he suddenly grips her ass tight and pull it up to his face, he shoves his tongue into her pussy hard, making her arch her back moaning from the sudden rush of pleasure. As he ends his teasing grinding his tounge up and down her clit, he presses down and rubs it hard with his fingers, getting her closer and closer to cumming. As she digs her fingers into his hair bitting her lip and moaning, she feels him shove his tongue deep inside her stretching her pussy wide, feeling herself get closer to cumming she grips onto his hair tighter and closes her eyes, waiting for her climax but when it doesnt come she opens her eyes and looks down at him to see that he has stoped right at the edge. She whimpers as she tries to reach for her clit, but he takes hold of her hands and looks up at her giving her a kisses as he stands infront of her, picking her up into his arms. She wraps her legs around his waist, trying to gind against him so that she can cum, but he holds her still to keep her from moving as he looks at her only to see that she has puppy eyes and is whimpering from the want to cum. He just smiles as he carries her to the shower and sets her down so that he can unbutton his shirt as she watches, trying to ease her hands down to her clit to try and finger herself, but he just shakes his head. She knows that he would stop her so she just sits there watching him as he undoes his shirt button by button, revealing more of the space between his arms till his full chest is showing. As he tosses his shirt aside, he thrusts his hips forward a little so that she can see his hard cock through his pants, she crawls forward with a hungry but sad look in her eyes as she unzips his pants and let them drop down his legs as she rubs his cock a little through his boxers, feeling him getting harder till he is rock hard. She then slips his boxers down and throw them aside as she squeazes and strokes his cock hard making his head red as she licks it and then takes it into her mouth sucking it to the back of her throat, pressing his head on the soft wet part of her throat as she swallows around him and moans into his cock as he presses on the back of her head, pushing his cock deeper in and out till he lets his cock slip out of her mouth. She strokes it a little as he stands her up in the shower, giving her a kiss as he turns on the water, it suddenly drizzles down cold and she jumps a little, from the cold water hitting her side, knocking over the bath soap. She reads the fragrance "Cool Rain" she smirks a little as she puts some of the soap in her hands and lets the rest of the soap spill into the shower as she lathers it in her hands and rubs it all over her body as the water rinses it away she then lathers some on his body as he pulls her close for a kiss, she runs her hands down his back running the soap up and down his back. He turns around in the shower allowing the shower to rinse all the suds away as the smell of rain fills the shower and doesnt go away, as they feel the water drizzle over them the light seems to flicker over the shower like they were in a storm. He pushes her against the wall and kisses down her body, sliding his hands down between them putting his fingers right over her clit, spreading her hood and lips as he rubs his middle finger over her clit, over and over going faster and faster as she moans and scratches his back, he feels her start to shake knowing that she is about to cum as she winces and leans forward expecting him to finish her, he gives her a long deep kiss and suddenly stops and grabs the shower head, turning the water cold as he sprays it right on her pussy making her scream and bite her lip. As he keeps the shower head in his hand and starts rubbing her clit as he increases the temprature of the water till he hears her let out a moan and he turns it a little bit cooler as he starts to lick and grinding his tongue over her clit hard as she feel herself building up as she leans forward, arching her back about to cum again, but he takes the shower head and soaks her pussy with freezing water again instantly bringing her back down to the edge as she winces and screams, he rubs her clit with his left thumb as she lays down in the shower looking down at him as he uses him right hand to spray the cold water over her soaking hot pussy keeping her at the edge as she feels small preorgasms pulsing quickly through her body, wishing for the real thing as she pulls on his hair and try to make him finish her off, but he pins her back down and keeps her at the edge for 5 more minutes till he lets her relax. She collapses backwards as her pussy soaks the shower, mixing with the smell of rain around them as she rests her back catching her breath, he turns the water luke warm and suddenly increases the flow and shoves the shower head into her pussy. As she instantly feels her numb pussy being ripped through as it fills to the brim with warm water and he takes his palm and presses it over her pussy to keep the water inside her as he takes the shower head out and puts it back up so that it rains on them as the smell of rain and cum takes over their senses, as he makes her get on her knees and put her hands against the wall as he lowers his palm as she suddenly feels his head ripping through her slowly warming her pussy, as he starts going all out against her clit as his veiny shaft grinds under it, streatching her lips as her pussy squeeses tight around his shaft as she hears him groan as he gets closer to cumming, he feels her backing into him meeting each of his thrusts. As he warms up her pussy sending feeling back through it, he hears her start screaming and moaning as he grabs her ass knowing that she is at the edge and he feels himself right at the edge as she suddenly arches her back and screams his name as a masice stored up orgasm tares through her body and doesnt stop as he takes his last deep thrust inside her and groans as he explodes his hot sticky load inside her, pushing out all of the water as she continues to moan and scream as the orgasm continues to quake through her every pore and muscle as she opens her mouth as she closes her eyes. He supports her back as she leans back feeling every pulse of it as it rips through her body, because its the biggest she has ever had, cumming more and more, sending her juices flooding over his cock and down her legs as she keeps cumming and cumming trying to catch her breath. He gently washed the cum off them as her final descend from the orgasm and fall back into his arms and rested her head on his chest as she breaths fast and hard, listening to his heartbeat trying to calm her own. As she doze off, he slowly turned off the water and wraped a towel around them and walked out of the bathroom, they took their last breaths of the rain smell and they curled up on the bed just in the large white towel that held the sweet smell of the rain as he looked down at her and smiled letting her know how good she did and that she is safe in his arms.

**THE END**


End file.
